101 Hearts
by Caroline S
Summary: The house is free of children, and Esme finds a surprise leading her to her husband, Carlisle. What will their Valentine's Day lead to, and will Esme understand why Valentine's Day is the epitome of the love?


Happy Valentine's Day to my readers and fellow romantics! I don't have much to say for this story; I just hope that you all enjoy it and that it puts you in a happy mood! Now, get to reading ;D

* * *

My being a romantic has never shocked my family, but the fact that I didn't understand Valentine's Day, does. I couldn't grasp the point of it; why did we need a special day for love? Shouldn't we express it every day?

Carlisle was always nervous on Valentine's Day; he got me cards, jewelry, everything one could wish for, in the hopes that I would see the magic of that day in February. Of course I appreciated it, and I would get him things that I felt he would enjoy, but physical tokens truly never matter in the end.

And despite the fact that Carlisle spoiled me beyond anyone's worth, I wasn't prepared to see the lights on my way home. Our house was basked in a warm golden glow, inside and out.

"What on God's green earth?" I whispered to myself.

As I pulled Carlisle's gift out of the car with me, I was hit with his signature scent, and something else. Something sweet, comparable to candy.

I reached the porch to find a line of conversation hearts candies, with a word on each. "Love begins through this door," they said.

Though physically pale, my mind was blushing at his romanticism.

I pushed open the front door and smiled as my ears finally focused on the sounds of The Glenn Miller Orchestra that were echoing through our home.

Hearts were neatly lined on the floor, leading me through the family room, up the stairs, and down the hall.

When I was nearing our bedroom door, the hearts began to have words again. "Getting warmer. Almost there." And right in front of our room, "Red hot."

I laughed lightly. "You are such a dork," I whispered through my smile as I turned the knob.

I heard a chuckle as I stepped inside. "But I'm _your _dork...your romantic, loving dork," Carlisle said as he pulled me forward.

"You're certainly looking handsome. What's the occasion?" I said with a sly grin.

Carlisle spun me into a hug. "Well, my wife will be home soon, and I'm trying to show her the way that Valentine's Day is special."

"Oh my, I should leave soon then...How will I be aware that she's arrived?"

"You would know easily."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She's radiant and makes me the envy of every man in the room with her joy, intellect and beauty."

"She sounds nice."

"She is...She's more than that; she's too wonderful to describe accurately."

I turned to face him again. "You definitely make her feel that way." He smiled and released me in order to dash to the back of the room.

He returned with two wine glasses and a bottle. "I think a toast is in order."

I watched, puzzled as he began to open the bottle. Then the smell ran to my nose. "You hunted to fill a bottle for us?"

He grinned. "I didn't want there to be any stopping to this day...or for you to ruin your dress. Drink."

Though I wouldn't admit it until the next day, I was feeling the impact of the holiday; it didn't just make you see all of the things your partner's already do, it made you not take them for granted. It also made you realize that even though they give so much, your love is always willing and wanting to do more for you.

"Here, I have a present for you, Esme." Carlisle slipped under our bed and brought me a simple white box.

"Wait, before I open this, thank you, Carlisle. This has just been so adorable and kind." My hands slowly lifted the lid and found a pile of white frill. "White lingerie?" I said, looking at him surprised.

Carlisle almost fainted in that moment and started speaking rapidly. "I'm so sorry, dear. I must have grabbed Emmett's box for Rose!" I don't know what to-"

"Shh." I said as I reached for the bag from the car. "I was just thinking about how I bought that set in black..." I flashed him a devilish smile and dangled the bag from my fingertips. "I wanted you to enjoy this day as well."

Carlisle's eyes darkened and gazed wantonly into mine. I practically knocked him to the ground in my excitement as I threw myself into his grip.

He kissed me and tenderly traced my ear. "The kids are out for the day...and night, love," he added seductively, with a tinge of his accent for my pleasure.

"Fantastic, because we'll need _all_ of that time..."

The night came and went, and if we had been mere mortals, we would have been defeated by exhaustion. But we had the perk of having the ability to endlessly create moments of passion and bonding. And this had been my favorite by far.

I looked up at my glowing husband. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Esme?"

I understand why Valentine's Day is special now...you showed me, and I'm finally grasping it."

I stroked the tufts of blonde on his chest as he smiled. "Well, if you decide you want me to show you again..."

I pulled his face to mine. "Practice makes permanent..._And_ perfect."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you accept."

He laughed. "I do!"

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. It was quite spur of the moment, and I had fun playing with their more intimate side. I would love to hear what you thought of their day...and night together. Thank you so much for reading everyone, and have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
